Shedletsky
Shedletsky, a ROBLOX staff is one of the major characters of Worlds Collide. He exiled himself shortly after Erik Cassel's Death, but he is now needed. Shedletsky serves as a supporting character outside Worlds Collide Appearance Shedletsky wears a Dominus Empyreus with clothing that insists of blue, black, and white. If he is not wearing his Dominus, he is shown to have brown hair. Backstory to Worlds Collide Shedletsky, before becoming a rich ROBLOXIAN met Erik Cassel in a playground one day. They became great friends and did things together. Their friendship grew, but Shedletsky had many worries for Erik. Sadly, Erik was diagnosed with cancer and could not be saved. He died in a hospital. The news shocked Shedletsky, where he went into sudden exile blaming himself for Erik's death. He moved on, and when people needed him the most, he'd come for them. He's on the run from the Nexus Order, due to the fact he has the answers to defeating Corruption. Personality Shedletsky is not hesitant to resort to violence, if it means protecting his allies. He is also aggressive to those on the side of corruption. But polite to those on the side of peace. Shedletsky is sometimes shown to be remorseful, as shown from Erik's death from cancer. But he has moved on. Abilities If an Ability has ** Next to it, The move has been nerfed to avoid Powergaming. '風スラッシュ''' / Uindorasshu Slash : ''' With a quick motion, Shedletsky slashes the enemy while flinging them in the process. **デュセイ / Yūgure Wielder: Shedletsky wields 2 Darkhearts with insane power. However, since Anger flows through him with this Ability, he can become highly dangerous, as the slashes deal severe damage. '''**Jishin Earthquake : 'Shedletsky summons a strong earthquake that damages enemies extremely in the process. **'Kyōryokuna Chikara / 強力な力 [Powerful Psycho Telekinesis] : 'Shedletsky uses a psychic force to throw enemies toward walls, or use it to throw battle hazards at them. '''Wind Burst / 風切り '/ '''Kazakiri : 'Shedletsky slams his Windforce down onto the ground, causing a Windquake that trips enemies. 'ショック 地震 / Shockquake / Shokku jishin: '''Using the Bluster Buster, Shedletsky slams his sword down into the ground, summoning multiple Shockwaves that electrocutes enemies on contact. **火災の地震 / Kasai no jishin / Firequake: Using the Firebrand, Shedletsky slams his sword down into the ground, summoning multiple Flames that burn enemies on contact. **'Sutābīmu / スタービーム Beam: '''Shedletsky launches a light beam toward his enemies which explodes them upon contact. **'True Form: Using his anger, Shedletsky transforms into a beast-like human with wings, still retaining his Dominus Appearance. The Transformation boosts his Attack. Weaponry *Windforce: This weapon is capable of using wind to push enemies if a single slash lands. It is also Shedletsky's Primary Weapon. *Darkheart: This weapon is capable of wounding an enemy with darkness from a single slash. The weapon specializes in darkness, which allows anger to power up this weapon. *Firebrand: This weapon specializes in fire, Shedletsky is capable of burning enemies with a single slash. A Single earthquake from a Firebrand is dangerous. *Bluster Buster: Like the Windforce, it uses air. But it also boosts Shedletsky's speed. The weapon can deliver a dangerous shockwave if it is used for causing an earthquake. Quotes Trivia *Shedletsky's age in PMS is the same age as the real life John Shedletsky. *The weapons Shedletsky has are actual ROBLOX catalog gears, but not present in PMS. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Non-Mario Characters